


Heart of Stone

by popspecs



Category: Absolutely Fabulous
Genre: Angst, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popspecs/pseuds/popspecs
Summary: Patsy/Eddy angst. Set before Eddy's marriage to Justin.





	Heart of Stone

“But you already tried that, Eddy!”

“Marshall was…Marshall, darling. Justin’s different. You know, I think he really loves me. He doesn’t even try to sleep with me.”

“You’ve known him three days…”

“Three days…three years…what’s the difference? He has money. I like money! And he can help raise Serge.”

“But what about us?”

Edina looked at Patsy incredulously. “What do you mean, darling? If anything, we’ll have MORE time to party. We can dump the kid with Justin.”

“It’s just…” Patsy’s shoulders slumped. “Do what you have to do, Eds.”

Eddy blinked repeatedly, astonished by Patsy’s reaction. “I really thought you’d be happy for me.”

Patsy avoided her best friend’s eyes. This might be her last chance to tell Eddy how she felt, before that troll of a man took her away forever. But if she confessed her true feelings, she might _really_ lose Eddy forever. Was it worth the risk?

No, she decided. It wasn’t.

“I am happy for you, Eddy.” Patsy feigned a smile. “Just jealous, I guess.”

Eddy put her arm around Patsy. “Don’t be jealous, darling! We’ll find you a man. Someone with ten times more money than Justin. And twice as good looking.”

Patsy felt her heart turn to Stone.


End file.
